Right There
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Kurogane isn't romantic and words often fail him but it's his actions that matter to Fai. AU - KuroxFai


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is the intellectual property of CLAMP

Author's Note: UGH! My computer has been giving me problems today. Every time I try to post on LiveJournal, it closes out internet explorer. I want to enter this into the Valentine's Day contest going on the KuroxFai thread there. The challenge was to show a love confession without the word "love".

I wish I could have come up with a better title, but at least this one makes it easy to remember the fic. This breaks a month long bout with writer's block. I only hope I can get back to "All That I Am" now.

* * *

_Right There_

The school lunch line might as well have been the line outside of a rock concert for how badly seven year old Fai Fluorite wanted to reach the end of it. He kept bouncing around, jumping this way and that to see around the dark haired boy in front of him. He wanted to make sure that the limited supply of extra-special chocolate chip dessert muffins would last until he had his turn.

The boy in front of him, Kurogane Suwa, whom Fai shared his class with, turned back, narrowing his garnet eyes in annoyance.

"Quit bouncin' around like that." he warned. "You're gonna spill all your food over me."

Fai caught his bottom lip between his teeth worriedly. "I can't help it." he answered, fidgeting in place.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Fai scarcely paid attention to the food that was going on his plate as he watched one muffin after another disappear from the short supply until only one muffin was left. Fai wanted to cry. There were still three people ahead of him and almost everyone wanted a chocolate chip muffin.

Just then, Kurogane made a lunge for the muffin, cutting across the two kids in front of him and snatched the prized muffin before either of them could even reach for it. He plopped it down on Fai's tray to the tune of Fai's delighted squeal and continued picking out his own food obliviously.

"I think that Kuro-pii _likes_ me!" Fai exclaimed, nuzzling the muffin to his cheek happily.

Kurogane choked, whirling back on Fai with red cheeks. "I do _not!_ It's just that you're…you're…_you're standing right there!_" he cried, defending himself.

Fai's grin only got brighter.

* * *

Getting hit was something that twelve year old Fai Fluorite had grown accustomed to over the years since his mother's death. That didn't mean, of course, that he hadn't struck back when the school bully had caught him off guard walking home after school on Friday. Kyle Rondart had no business calling him names. Only his father had the right to do that.

Unfortunately, right or no, Fai didn't have much of a say in the matter according to Kyle and his two friends Seishiro and Koryu. Fai wasn't stupid. He covered his head and waited for it all to be over.

But before another hit could land, he heard Kyle cry out and opened his eyes to find Kurogane standing over him, crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. The bullies scattered while Fai stared up at his friend in awe and bewilderment.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"_Idiot!_" Kurogane shouted back but a small smile found its way to Fai's lips anyway.

"Kuro-tan, thank you." Fai said, watching his feet as he readjusted his backpack over his shoulder. "You didn't have to come to my rescue." And walk him home the rest of the way to boot.

"Tch. It's not like I went out of my way or anything. You were standing right there."

* * *

Seventeen year old Fai Fluorite threw on his fluffy winter coat and raced down the hall as school let out for the evening. Kurogane was waiting for him by the front gate and he didn't want to make him stand in the cold for too long. Kurogane hated the cold.

As he came down the front walk, he saw Kurogane standing at the gate with a girl he didn't recognize. Kurogane almost never socialized but the short dark haired girl was smiling up at him as if she'd known him for a long time. Fai slowed as he came within earshot.

"Kurogane, would you…braid my hair for me." the girl asked, turning around and handing him a rubber band. Her hair was long and silky. "It's a little windy today."

"Sure." Kurogane took the rubber band compliantly, his deft fingers skillfully braiding her long hair in small, quick movements.

Fai had never seen Kurogane braid hair. He'd never seen the dark haired teen do anything he was asked without complaining…unless his mother asked it. Suddenly, he felt like an outsider, looking in at something he wasn't supposed to see.

"Kuro-rin…" he said, his voice small, as if he didn't know if it would really come out or not. "I'm standing…right here…"

"Yea?" Kurogane threw nonchalantly over his shoulder. "I see you."

Fai could feel his heart crush under the weight of the gigantic boulder he'd lifted up over it. He had thought it meant something else.

* * *

"You've been moody lately." Kurogane observed.

"Sorry." Fai apologized sedately.

"I didn't _ask_ for an apology." Kurogane corrected him, grabbing his arm to stop him. They were close to the spot where they split up on their way home after school.

February was not being kind to them and Fai shivered, tightening his coat around his thin frame.

"If you don't want to talk to me then I don't care what your problem is, ok? Just…let me get rid of this…before you run off again."

He reached into his backpack and shoved something into Fai's hands, looking away quickly, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his worn blue jeans.

Fai looked down at the small red bear in his hands and blinked, curiously. "Kuro-ru…what's this?"

Kurogane bristled. "What the hell do you think it is?! It's one of those stupid Valentine bears!"

"Well…yes, but…"

"I got one for my cousin, Tomoyo, too. It wasn't just _you_. And I know it's not the 14th yet but you were just standing there…looking like you wanted it early so…"

After two days of beating just to humor Fai, his heart leapt back to life and Fai grinned widely, lunging forward to glomp the taller teen.

"Kuro-pie is so _sweet!_"

"_AGH!_ I am _not!_ Knock it off! Idiot! It's icy out here! Don't!"

"_**AHH!**_"

Fai laughed as they crashed to the sidewalk in a crumpled heap.

"_Kuro-sweet!_"

* * *

Post whatevers: As always, if you liked, please reveiw. Ja!


End file.
